Se busca
by nekozay-chan
Summary: Un encuentro repentino de hace casi un año hace que Sasuke, un músico amateur, quede perdidamente enamorado de una joven de la que sólo le queda un recuerdo, pues al hipnotizarse con sus ojos jade olvidó preguntarle su nombre. One-shot


Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

La canción utilizada en la historia se llama Se busca de Miguel Inzunza. ( .com/watch?v=BvyIVIAvrv4 )

Se busca - Texto normal en presente.

_Se busca - Canción_

_**Se busca - Recuerdo**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Se busca<strong>_

La noche ya había cubierto por completo la ciudad, dejando que algunas estrellas se asomaran a hacerle compañía a la solitaria luna menguante que ya relumbraba en el cielo. Sasuke Uchiha, un músico amateur de veintidós años con el pelo azabache y los ojos de un negro tan oscuro como la noche, tez blanca y cuerpo envidiable para cualquiera, se alejaba lentamente del pequeño negocio que había estado visitando muy frecuentemente, por no decir diariamente, en los últimos meses. Ya se acercaba el otoño, se dejaba sentir poco a poco.

Con su guitarra en la espalda se dirigió al bar en el que cada fin de semana se presentaba con canciones escritas por él, y no le iba nada mal. Cada noche se hacía más popular y más gente asistía a cada una de sus presentaciones, sin embargo _ella_ no aparecía.

Entró al local caminando directamente hacia la barra en donde el gerente del lugar se encargaba de que todo estuviera en orden, y es que eso no era una cantina en donde todos iban a beber hasta perder la conciencia, no, en ese lugar había más bien grupos de amigos y parejas que iban a divertirse, a escuchar música un rato y pasarla bien con algunas bebidas preparadas. El hombre de pelo plateado lo saludó con una sonrisa detrás de la máscara que le cubría la mitad del rostro y le preparó lo de siempre, un whiskey seco solo para relajar un poco su garganta antes de subir al escenario.

- Sasuke, mira esas ojeras que te cargas, así no les gustarás a las chicas y la clientela bajará ¿hace cuánto que no duermes bien? – Le preguntó el hombre mientras Sasuke le daba un trago a su bebida.

- No la he encontrado aún, ya van a ser diez meses Kakashi, poco falta para un año y no logro tener ni siquiera un rastro de ella.

- Has considerado poner carteles de _"Se busca"_ – Preguntó el peliplateado a modo de broma, a lo que el azabache sonrió de manera divertida.

- Es lo que pienso hacer – Contestó terminándose su bebida de un trago y subió al escenario que ya le era tan familiar. El hombre lo miró con cierta curiosidad.

- ¿No te lo habrás tomado enserio? – Preguntó más para sí mismo que para que el joven lo escuchara.

Una serie de aplausos, chiflidos y grititos por parte de algunas de las jóvenes que iban ahí con amigos inundaron el local en cuanto el azabache se sentó en el pequeño banco de madera que ya le esperaba en el escenario, situado frente a un micrófono acomodado a la altura de su boca.

- Buenas noches – Saludó en general una vez se hubo acomodado en su lugar con la guitarra en el regazo, el lugar quedó en silencio para escuchar qué era lo que iba a decir el joven. – Es bueno ver que cada vez son más los que vienen estas noches. Y esta noche es diferente a las demás porque he escrito algunas nuevas canciones. La mayoría de ellas son experiencias que me quedan de situaciones complicadas ya vividas, una sin embargo es de algo que me ocurrió hace poco menos de un año, y que el día de hoy me sigue atormentando. Espero que sea de su agrado. – Concluyó el joven y los aplausos previos inundaron el lugar. Todo quedó nuevamente en silencio cuando él comenzó el rasgueo en la guitarra, y las memorias regresaron a él conforme la canción daba inicio.

_Descubrí tu mirada un enero_

_Tú eras playa sin velero_

_Yo remaba rumbo a ti._

_**Se encontraba Sasuke caminando por las calles de Konoha, con poca gente a causa del clima, cargando su guitarra. Su rumbo en ese momento era desconocido hasta para él mismo, sólo quería salir un rato de su solitario apartamento antes de dirigirse al bar Sharingan en donde hacía unos meses había logrado conseguir trabajo los fines de semana. Una libreta vieja y muy maltrecha con un bolígrafo incrustado en el espiral que trataba de mantener las hojas juntas era lo único que cargaba con él, por si la inspiración lo abordaba en algún momento inesperado, aunque con ese día de invierno nublado dudaba que ésta se dignara siquiera a asomar la cara.**_

_**Fue entonces cuando la vio. **_

_**Una joven pelirosa de tez blanca, incluso más que la de él. Caminaba con algo de prisa tratando de no chocar con los pocos transeúntes que paseaban en el parque, por la misma acera que ella en dirección contraria. Iba hablando por celular y se notaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Era sin duda alguna el ser más hermoso que jamás hubiese visto.**_

_Fue el destino quien propuso la lluvia_

_Mi oportunidad sin duda_

_Para hablarte de perfil._

_**Sin previo aviso, la lluvia se dejó venir sobre las calles. Él vio cómo la joven corrió a esconderse en el primer refugio que encontró, un árbol menudo que apenas cubría un poco a la chica de las fuertes gotas que se dejaban venir sobre ellos, ubicado en una orilla del parque. **_

_**La vio desesperada y decidió acercarse a ella.**_

_Que tragedia_

_Que esta lluvia sorpresiva_

_Te borrara la sonrisa._

_**Conforme se acercaba más podía ver cómo ella buscaba un espacio entre las hojas en donde el agua no atravesara. La sonrisa que hacía apenas unos minutos había apreciado en su rostro ya había desaparecido, dejando sólo una mueca de desesperación en su rostro.**_

_**- No creo que encuentres un lugar seco ahí – Dijo él una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella como para que lo pudiera escuchar.**_

_**- Al menos lo intento – Respondió ella observando cómo él no hacía el mínimo intento por cubrirse, por ende se encontraba hecho una sopa.**_

_Te propongo_

_Que te cubras la cabeza _

_Con mi espanto de libreta._

_**- Ten – Le ofreció él la libreta que tenía en sus manos. – Cúbrete, servirá por lo menos para que no llegues ten empapada hasta el techo de aquella tienda. – Explicó señalando un negocio que se encontraba cruzando la calle.**_

_Y en respuesta_

_Tu mirada de muñeca_

_Puso pausa a la tormenta._

_**Ella miró fijamente la libreta y después su mirada se dirigió hacia él. Vio sus ojos, de un verde jade hipnotizante, mientras ella se perdía en esos dos pozos negros que la miraban fijamente. No supieron cuanto tiempo se quedaron así, pero ella reaccionó cuando el peso del agua comenzó a vencer a las pocas hojas del árbol, ocasionando que el líquido comenzara a mojarle la cabeza. **_

_**Tomó la libreta que él le ofrecía y le tomó del brazo a él, haciéndolo correr con ella hasta el local que había señalado antes el joven.**_

_Maldecías:_

"_Tendré que cambiar mi cita"_

_Fue mi frase favorita._

_**- ¡No puede ser! – Exclamó la ojijade. – Mi cita era en veinte minutos. Tendré que llamar para cambiarla. – El observaba el berrinche que hacía la joven mientras lanzaba maldiciones al aire. – ¡Es que es increíble! Debieron haberlo anunciado en el noticiero. – Hizo unos mofletes, y su seño se frunció en una mueca que le pareció de lo más infantil al pelinegro, pero que le encantó.**_

_**- Si lo hicieron – Dijo él respondiendo a la anterior acusación de la joven. – Como unas veinte veces el día de ayer y otras cinco hoy en la mañana.**_

_**La chica se giró a verlo pero el observaba fijamente cómo las gotas caían violentamente sobre las calles. Se giró a mirarla topando nuevamente sus miradas, y pudo notar como un suave rubor se colocaba en el rostro de la pelirosa.**_

_**- Ah… bueno, creo que no les puse mucha atención. – Dijo ella finalmente restándole importancia a la lluvia "inesperada". – ¿Y cómo es que no llevas contigo un paraguas si ya lo sabías?**_

_**- No soy de los que les preocupa mojarse – Dijo solamente para volver a fijar su vista en la lluvia que rodeaba el pequeño techo en el que se mantenían alojados.**_

_**- Vaya, pues gracias por el paraguas improvisado – Le dijo alegre la joven regalándole una sonrisa. El giró nuevamente la cabeza para verla y sintió sus mejillas levemente enrojecidas al darse cuenta de que ella le estaba dedicando esa sonrisa exclusivamente a él. – Déjame que te lo agradezca, ¿te apetece un café y una rebanada de pastel? – Preguntó señalando un café que se encontraba a dos locales del pequeño techo que los resguardaba.**_

_**- Hum… aceptaré el café. – Le contestó devolviéndole la sonrisa a la pelirosa.**_

_**- ¡Bien! ¡Pues vamos! – Exclamó la ojijade tomándole nuevamente del brazo para correr con él en dirección al café. Ella reía mientras él trataba de seguirle el paso, procurando no resbalar en el pavimento mojado.**_

_Y la gente corría_

_Para guarecerse de la lluvia fría,_

_Y esa tarde contigo_

_Comencé a confiar en el destino_

_¿Quién podría pensar que algo podría salirme mal?_

_**Sacudió la cabeza después del quinto estornudo que había dado después de llegar al local. Se habían sentado en una de las mesas que quedaban junto a la ventana, desde donde podían ver como la gente apresuraba su paso al notar que la lluvia caía con mayor intensidad si era posible.**_

_**- Salud – Dijo ella por quinta vez – ¿Sabías que la gripe mata a más gente al año que los accidentes de avión?**_

_**- ¿Eso es una sentencia de muerte? – Preguntó él divertido ante su comentario.**_

_**- No, pero aún no entiendo cómo es que un cantante no procura cuidar su garganta ante una lluvia en pleno invierno – Contestó ella llevándose a la boca un trozo de la rebanada de pastel de fresas que había pedido en el café. **_

_**- ¿Cómo sabes que soy cantante? – Le cuestionó él nuevamente dándole un sorbo a su taza de café.**_

_**- Llevas una guitarra en la espalda y una libreta de canciones, es fácil imaginarlo – Le respondió ella sonriendo nuevamente.**_

_**- Oh, bueno, pues en realidad no soy muy enfermizo. Llegando a casa me tomaré algún medicamento para la gripe y será como si nada hubiese pasado – Contestó él a la anterior duda de la joven. – Pero sabes, eso me deja en desventaja. Tú sabes que soy cantante, pero yo no sé que eres tú. En lo que a mí concierne, podría estar en estos momentos comiendo con alguna loca que mata a quien se ofrece a ayudarla o algo por el estilo.**_

_**- Mmm… yo prefiero el término "asesina serial" – Dijo ella siguiendo el juego que él había iniciado, ocasionando que ambos rieran ante sus pensamientos retorcidos. – En realidad estoy estudiando médico veterinario. **_

_**- ¿De verdad? ¿Qué edad tienes? – Preguntó despreocupadamente.**_

_**- Diecinueve, en marzo cumplo veinte ¿Y tú?**_

_**- Veintiuno, cumplo los veintidós en julio.**_

_Y quedamos de volvernos a ver,_

_Tomaste un taxi en el café;_

_Comenzaba a anochecer._

_**El sol ya había comenzado su descenso en el cielo cubierto por nubes, hacía ya un rato que la lluvia había disminuido su intensidad. Se podía ver cada vez más oscuro conforme los minutos pasaban.**_

_**- Bueno, creo que ya es hora de despedirme. Mi amiga ya debe haber llamado a la policía porque no he llegado al departamento. – Dijo ella levantándose de la mesa, a lo que él la imitó. – La he pasado muy bien contigo, deberíamos vernos en otra ocasión, si no te parece una molestia. – Continuó encaminándose junto con él a la salida del café.**_

_**- Para nada, yo también la he pasado muy bien. ¿Te parece si te llamo luego? – Preguntó él en un intento por conseguir su teléfono.**_

_**- Claro, apunta – Le dijo la pelirosa a lo que él anotó en su libreta los números que ella le dictó. – Espero que la próxima vez las cosas se den un poco menos mojadas. – Finalizó refiriéndose al clima. – ¡Taxi! – Llamó la joven al primer taxi que pasó por enfrente. – Fue un gusto conocerte. Nos vemos luego… emm… **_

_**- Sasuke – Le dijo su nombre, recordando que no le había preguntado el suyo.**_

_**- Nos veremos Sasuke – Completó la ojijade depositando un corto beso en la mejilla del azabache, haciendo que se perdiera en su mundo.**_

_**No pudo reaccionar sino hasta que se dio cuenta de que el taxi ya había comenzado su marcha. No le había preguntado su nombre, pero ya lo haría cuando le llamara.**_

_Yo volví a nuestro punto de encuentro_

_Con un mal presentimiento;_

_La felicidad da miedo._

_**Se dio la vuelta con la intención de regresar a su departamento antes de que llegara la hora de irse al bar. Necesitaba cambiarse de ropa y tomar la guitarra que utilizaba siempre para ir a trabajar. Caminó nuevamente bajo la lluvia, sin tratar de cubrir nada de lo que llevaba, recordando la maravillosa tarde que había pasado junto a esa joven que le había robado tantas sonrisas, cosa que en realidad era difícil para él. Llegó entonces al menudo árbol en el que la joven había estado tratando de resguardarse antes de que él le ofreciera su libreta para taparse. Un escalofrío le recorrió entonces el cuerpo y fijó su mirada en la libreta que llevaba en la mano, que se encontraba ya por completo empapada al estar expuesta a la continua lluvia. La puso frente a él inclinándose un poco para que el agua no siguiera cayendo sobre ella y abrió la hoja en la que había anotado el teléfono de la joven. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al verla…**_

_Y el destino_

_Se volvió a reír maldito_

_De mi suerte de mendigo._

_Fue la lluvia_

_Quien borró de mi libreta_

_Tu teléfono en mi letra._

_Si alguien viera esa sonrisa en la lluvia…_

Sasuke miró al público, todos prestaban atención a su canción, algunos ansiosos por escuchar el final de esa historia, pensando en el final feliz que ésta traería consigo. Sin embargo, una sonrisa melancólica tomó posesión de su rostro, cosa que notaron algunos haciendo que sus expresiones cambiaran.

_Y volví_

_Cada tarde al sitio en que te vi_

_A buscar _

_Tu mirada para navegar_

_¿Quién podría pensar que no te he podido olvidar?_

_Y la gente corría_

_Para guarecerse de la lluvia fría_

_Y esa tarde de enero_

_Tu mirada me hizo ver el cielo_

_Si alguien viera esa sonrisa en la lluvia…_

_Se busca…_

_Se busca…_

_Se busca…_

_Se busca…_

_Se busca…_

-Gracias – Dijo cuando terminó la canción.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar apenas el último rasgueo de la guitarra resonó en el bar. Algunas jóvenes lloraban por la historia, otras al darse cuenta de que el corazón del azabache ya tenía dueña. Kakashi al otro lado del bar, detrás de la barra, aplaudía igual que todos los demás. Dio una rápida mirada al público de esa noche. Todos se encontraban sentados en sus respectivas mesas, sin embargo algo llamó su atención.

En una de las mesas del centro en la que se encontraba un grupo de alrededor de ocho personas, pese a la oscuridad que había en el bar, se pudo ver cómo una joven se ponía de pie.

- ¿Sasuke? – Escuchó cómo la joven emitía su nombre tratando de asegurarse de que en realidad era él.

Él se puso de pie ante el llamado. Esa voz simplemente era ya imposible de no reconocer. Todos los presentes se giraron entonces a mirar a la joven, quien se acercaba lentamente a la orilla del pequeño escenario. Conforme se acercaba sus rasgos se hacían más visibles por la luz que estaba dirigida al escenario. Su piel blanca se hizo notar en contraste con el pelo rosa que caía sobre sus hombros. Y al final, sus ojos… que se encontraban llorosos.

Sasuke de inmediato sintió una emoción recorrerle el cuerpo por completo, bajó del escenario y prácticamente corrió hasta quedar frente a la joven.

- De… ¿De verdad eres tú? – Preguntó él a lo que ella solamente atinó a asentir con la cabeza sin despegar la mirada de él.

Él no esperó más, su cuerpo le pedía tenerla cerca. La rodeó en un abrazo y ella se aferró fuertemente a su espalda, apoyando su cabeza contra el pecho de éste.

- Pensé que te habías olvidado de mí – Dijo ella en un susurro.

- Jamás – Contestó él levantando el rostro de la ojijade suavemente por la barbilla. Se permitió perderse unos segundos en esos ojos que había echado tanto de menos en los últimos diez meses, para después unir sus labios con los de ella en una dulce caricia para ambos. Pudo escuchar cómo más aplausos, chiflidos y llantos se hacían presentes en el local, pero no prestó atención pues lo único que sabía en ese momento era que la tenía ahí con él, probando sus dulces labios y demostrándole cuánto la amaba. Se separaron después de unos segundos entre montones de aplausos y ella al notarlo se puso roja por la vergüenza.

- No había pensado en esto – Confesó la pelirosa al percatarse de los cientos de ojos que los veían.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – Le preguntó bajito mirando su tierna expresión y sus mejillas sonrojadas, ignorando por completo su comentario anterior.

- Sakura – Contestó ella en el mismo tono.

- Sakura… – Le llamó por primera vez el azabache y ella sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. – Te amo.

- Yo también te amo… Sasuke – Respondió la ojijade para después besar nuevamente al hombre que hacía casi un año le había robado el corazón en una tarde de lluvia.

- Tal vez debí haber pegado cartelones de _"se busca"_ antes – Dijo el azabache sonriendo una vez se separó de la pelirosa.

* * *

><p>Es la primer historia que subo. No me gustan mucho que digamos los Songfics pero esta canción simplemente me recordaba a esta parejita cada vez que la escuchaba, era inevitable.<p>

Dejen reviews a ver que les pareció. :)

chao.


End file.
